


Un Apetito Lujurioso

by JamesJenkins9



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Brotherly Love, CNCO fanfic, Celebrities, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Group Sex, Hanging Out, Kissing, Latino Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musicians, Oral Sex, Orgy, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secrets, Young Love, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: CNCO gets together for a wonderfully private and passionate moment of bonding as deepening passions flare and a plan is in the making.
Relationships: Erick Brian Colón & Joel Pimentel, Erick Brian Colón/Christopher Vélez, Richard Camacho/Joel Pimentel





	Un Apetito Lujurioso

Eighteen-year-old Erick Brian Colon stood there, covered with cum on his face, nude as well as his band mate, Christopher Velez, stood there looking at him as if he wanted something from him while both their fellow friends Joel Pimentel and Richard Camacho were sitting down on the black couch, completely tired as they fucked Erick like crazy. All four were being silent as each one was waiting for someone else to break the silence. “So…..how was your _holiday_ , Chris?” Erick asked, breaking the silence.

“Good, very good” Christoper told him not hesitating to hide his smile.

“So… now that you’re here, what do you want to do?” Erick asked. “Um… well I was hoping we could play video games or watch a movie but now…. I don’t know” Christopher said as he was still staring at the handsome nude Cuban youth before him. “Well… this is very awkward now” Erick said out loud as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, it is” Christopher replied as he also rubbed the back of his head. As they rubbed behind their own heads, Joel and Richard were just sitting there quietly as the two thought of what could happen as Joel took a look at the time and saw that it was a quarter past 2. “So, explain what happened with every detail” Christopher asked the three as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Oh dude, where to begin?” Erick said as he sat between his friends. “Well, I was watching a movie around 7 after I called you for like the hundredth time yesterday and then I called Joel here to come over as he was around the neighborhood and we fucked until you got here” Erick told him. “So, that sums it up there” Richard told him too.

“What about you Chris?” Joel asked. “What about me?” he asked him. “Explain why you took too long to get here?” Joel told him arching an eyebrow. “Hmm, after wrapping up my party, I was on my way over but my agent wouldn’t let me, So Zabdiel offered me a ride over here. Of course, dealing with the producer first” Christopher told them.

“Ahh, that’s why” Erick said.

“Yeah, so…..I should probably go then,” Christopher said with some reluctance as he kept staring at Erick.

“Wait, why?” Erick asked. “Well, you’re here with three guys and apparently you three had all the fun, what’s left for me?” Christopher said as he pulled his cell phone out but then Erick stopped him from dialing. “Don’t even think about calling Zabdiel” Erick told him.

“Well, what else can I do?” Christopher asked him. “Oh come on, by the way you were looking at me, you want some of me” Erick told him.

“What? No” Christopher said but in his mind, “Yeah, I knew it would work” as Erick pulled him closer for a kiss as their lips met on contact. As the two were kissing, both Joel and Richard took sight in this. “Oh dude, we've got to be the luckiest guys in the world” Joel told Richard.

“Too bad, we don’t have the energy to join” Richard said to him licking his own lips.

Christopher felt a little bit of Erick’s tongue in his mouth as he placed his hands over Erick’s head and pulled him away from the other couch and onto the couch that he was on but then Christopher broke the kiss. “Umm, mind getting rid of that cum around your face _mano_?” Chris asked him. Realizing that he still had their sperm over his face, Erick walked out to the bathroom but then Christopher stopped him.

“What're you doing? I didn’t tell you to leave...” Christopher said as he sat Erick back down and slowly started to lick the cum covered face of Erick as both their band mates were now left speechless with their mouths open.

“¡Maldita mierda!” the two said as they watched Christopher licking the lovable face of Erick, licking the cum off his face as he managed to get it on his tongue without the cum falling off.

“ _This feels…. awesome_...” Erick said in his mind as he felt Christopher’s tongue now licking his warm lips.

As Christopher licked away, he knew that he was getting wet down there as he stopped. “Hold on” Chris said as he got up and took his blue jeans off to show the three that he was wearing a red pair of _Under Armor_ boxer briefs as the guys just smacked their lips as Christopher just laughed. “Oh guys and their lusty needs” Christopher said with a snicker as he sat back down and kissed Erick.

Erick then moved his hands and removed his AllSaints Endeavor Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. Erick pulled the shirt up and over his body to reveal his beautifully tanned body. He took it off and threw it to his friends as both Joel and Richard grabbed it quickly and saw that it complimented Christopher's red boxer briefs. Erick then moved his hands underneath Christopher’s frame short-sleeve striped tee shirt and pinched his nipples.

“I can see that you feel blue about something,” Christopher said to him.

“Why would you say that?” Erick asked nervously.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe you didn’t come with them,” Christopher said to him as he moved his green eyes to their dicks.

“Well, between you and me, I was **SO** close to exploding” Erick whispered to him.

“Hey guys, how would you like to see…?” Christopher said before getting cut off by Erick. “We already saw a brotherly love show earlier” Both Joel and Richard told to Chris.

“You did?” Christopher said with a confused look on his face. “Yeah, with Abraham Mateo and Jai Waetford,” Erick told him as he looked at the guys who nodded their heads yes.

“Oh well, here’s another,” Christopher said as he grabbed Erick by his arms and laid him down on the couch and kissed him. Christopher then removed his arms away from Erick as the two kissed.

Their band mates were watching captivated as their dicks were very slowly erecting. “Oh dude, how lucky can we be?” Richard told Joel.

“I thank that time a few months back,” Joel told Richard. Christopher then placed his hands onto Erick’s hips as he placed his hands onto Christopher’s ass cheeks. Erick began rubbing Christopher’s ass as he felt up his hips as he moved his hands up and down on Erick’s hips.

Their tongues touched each other as the two were having an open-mouth kiss. As Christopher was kissing Erick, he moved his hands away from Erick’s hips and moved then right onto his ass as he slid both hands through the couch to feel Erick’s butt.

“You’re such a sweet kisser...” Erick whispered but Christopher didn’t listen as he kept kissing away at the alluring green-eyed youth.

Erick started to smack Christopher’s butt with small but hard hits.

“Ow” Christopher said out loud as he broke the kiss.

“Oh yeah, smacking that ass!” Erick said as he began smacking his butt much faster and harder.

“Ahhh fuck, smack my tight ass!” Christopher moaned as Erick smacked away at his friend’s ass. Christopher then rubbed his covered bulge up against Erick’s cock as he smacked harder onto Christopher’s ass.

Christopher then moved down his body to Erick’s cock and gave it a kiss as Erick’s hands was moved away from Christopher’s ass.

“Oh yeah, that felt sweet!” Erick moaned as Christopher started to kiss Erick’s cock every few seconds. “Would one of you be so kind to take my boxers off?” Christopher said as both young men got up and pushed each other out of the way to get to Christopher as he laughed. Joel pushed Richard back to the couch as he grabbed both sides of Christopher’s boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down to his knees as he saw his trimmed pubes and took the underwear off of him.

“Ahh yeah!” Joel said as he felt his cock growing back but slowly though.

“Hmm, you must still be worn out,” Christopher said.

“Don’t worry, it will _grow back_ soon” Joel said as he sat back down on the couch as Christopher started to lick Erick’s cock at a normal pace.

“Ahhh fuck yeah!” Erick moaned as he placed his hands on his own nipples and started to rub them.

Christopher licked away at Erick as he moved his own hand down to his crotch and rubbed himself as he was licking Erick.

“Ohhh Chris…. Ahhh yeah!” Erick moaned as he became louder with the moans as Christopher quickly licked faster as Erick moaned and cajoled away. On the other couch, Joel and Richard’s dicks were now semi-erected as they started to jerk their own dicks at the site of Christopher’s ass as he looked over and saw them masturbating.

“Stroke those dicks while I lick out Erick,” Christopher said as he resumed licking his friend.

“Uhhh fuck….ahhh!” Erick cried out as Christopher inserted a finger inside himself as he began pumping the finger slowly in and out of his ass as he then moved his other hand to Erick’s ass and inserted his middle finger in as he was still licking Erick.

“Ahhh La Salle… uhhhh yeah….. ohhh fuck!” Erick moaned.

Christopher kept the same speed of his finger as his tongue as both were fucking Erick at the same speed. Erick the moved his hands away from his nipples and moved his hands through his wavy black hair as he cried out, “Oh shit, I’m coming!” Erick moaned as he gushed out his cum all over Christopher’s finger, tongue, and his lips as he then stopped as Christopher pulled his finger out of Erick’s ass.

“Ahhh fuck…. uhhhh yeah!” Erick moaned again as some more jizz came out. His cum poured out as it landed on Christopher’s mouth again as he was still licking and fingering away in Erick’s ass.

“Ohhh La Salle…. Ahhh fuck me….” Erick cried out as he came out for a third time as Christopher was still fucking him with his finger and mouth.

“Ohhh please, stop….ahhh fuck!” Erick cried out to him. Christopher listened and then, he stopped as he pulled his finger out of Erick’s ass as it was completely covered with Erick’s juices. He smacked his lips as he tasted Erick’s cum that was on his lips.

“MMM, _delicioso_!” Christopher said as he laughed. He then sat up and took his sweaty shirt off to reveal his small but perky nipples.

Erick sat up as he grabbed Christopher’s hips and started to tease his nipples. “Oh, what nice tits you have _amigo_ ,” Erick said as Christopher laughed again.

“Oh Erick, you're wild and awesome,” Christopher said as he brought Erick’s head up with his hands and kissed him on the lips again.

“Mmmm _Santo Cristo_!” both moaned through the kiss as Joel and Richard had their cocks fully erected by the sight of Christopher and Erick kissing as they got up from the couch and walked over to the two as Joel caught a look at the time and saw that it was 4 AM in the morning already.

Joel went to Erick’s side while Richard faced Christopher as the two broke their kiss and looked at their cocks.

“Oh, ready now are we?” Erick inquired as he laughed at the familiar voice of his friend/band mate.

“Oh Erick!” Joel said as he shoved his cock into his mouth.

“Is this for me?” Christopher said with the cutest look brightening his face.

“All for you _mano_ ,” Richard told him.

“Well, please be gentle as this is my first time...” Christopher said as he placed his hands on his cock and slowly stroked Richard's fattened dick.

“First timer, huh?” Joel asked him.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Christopher said.

“No reason” Joel said as he turned his eyes back to Erick sucking his cock as he moved his hand down to grab his balls. He began rubbing them as he took Joel’s dick deeper into his mouth.

“Ahhh yeah, Erick…. ohhh yeah, just like earlier!” Joel moaned as he bobbed faster in his friend's cock.

Christopher saw Erick sucking Joel’s dick as he slowly placed Richard’s cock right onto his lips as he kissed the tip of the head of his cock. He then took his friend's dick into his mouth as he began slowly sucking his cock.

“Ohhh yeah _que bestia sexy_!” Richard moaned as he slowly picked his pace up on his cock. “Mmm I can't get enough of you!” Christopher moaned out.

Erick bobbed harder on Joel’s dick as he placed his hands on his head and gave him a pat.

“Uhhh… fuck” Joel moaned. Erick then pulled his dick out of his mouth and turned to Christopher as he was having problems.

“Hmm, something’s not right” Erick said to Joel.

“What do you mean?” Joel asked him.

“I mean, look at him. It doesn’t look like Richard's _turned on_ by La Salle’s blowjob,” Erick told him. Joel then looked at Richard who had a slightly regretful look on his face.

Erick tapped Christopher on his shoulder as he took Richard’s cock out of his mouth. “La Salle, this is your first time, right?” Erick asked.

“Yeah and…” Christopher said.

“Let me show you,” Erick said as he grabbed Richard and pulled him over to him by his dick as he took his cock and began sucking him off.

“Ahhh yeah, Erick… ohhh fuck!” Richard moaned as Erick bobbed fast on his dick as Christopher looked on with amazement.

Erik pulled Richard's dick out of his mouth and turned to Christopher. “You see to give out a good BJ, he has to be moaning to enjoy and just don’t suck him off, swirl your tongue around often, and rub his balls too” Erick explained to Christopher. He then brought back Richard and quickly shoved his dick onto his mouth once again and began sucking his cock.

Christopher then grabbed his balls and swirled his tongue around as he began moaning. “Ahhh…. fuck…. Ohhh Salle!” Richard moaned as Christopher succeeded pleasuring him.

“Good, now where were we?” Erick said as he took Joel’s dick back into his mouth and sucked him off. “Oh Erick, ahhh fuck!” Joel moaned.

Richard then gave Chris a pat on his head as he bobbed faster on his cock. “Ahhh yeah, I think you're ready now,” Richard said as he pulled out of Christopher’s mouth and laid him down on the couch with his legs up in the air while he got on the couch with his knees. Richard then placed his cock right next to Christopher’s ass as he slowly entered his virgin hole.

“Be gentle down there,” Christopher said to him.

“I will… for a while...” Richard said to him as he slowly began fucking Christopher for the first time.

“Ahhh fuck….ohhh yeah….uhhhh!” Christopher moaned as Richard got half of his cock inside him.

“Oh yeah, another tight virgin!” Richard moaned as he grabbed Christopher by his leg calf and pumped his dick deeper inside him as he began moaning louder.

As Richard was fucking Christopher, Erick was now on his knees on the couch as he rested on the side of the couch as Joel was on the couch with his knees crouching down as he got worked his cock into his friend's asshole.

“Ohhh fuck Joel, fuck me ass again!” Erick moaned as he began fucking his ass as he grabbed his hips for support.

“Ahhh fuck yeah…. Uhhh Erick!” Joel moaned. Erick grabbed a blue pillow he threw on the floor and rested his head on it as Joel pumped harder into his ass.

Christopher looked over and saw Joel’s anus and his balls hitting Erick’s ass each time he fucked his asshole.

“Ahhh…. Uhhhh yeah, fuck my ass, keep fucking my ass!” Erick moaned louder as his moans were becoming mixed with crying sounds.

“Oh, that’s looks painful...but good,” Christopher said in his mind as he turned back to face Richard as he pumped harder inside him.

“Ohhh fuck…. Ahhh yeah!” Erick moaned as Richard’s cock was now completely inside him.

“Uhhh fuck, your next for anal,” Richard told him.

“What, how did you know?” Christopher questioned.

“Come on, you were looking at Erick getting it,” Richard told him.

“Ahhh… fuck me!” Christopher moaned as he moved his hand down to stroke his cock.

Erick was now facing down on the pillow as the pillow covered his intense screaming. “Ahhh fuck, holy crap…. ohhh fuck me!” Erick moaned as his screams weren’t enough for the pillow to block.

“Uhhh fuck Erick, ahhh yeah!” Joel moaned as he took deep breaths. Erick then ran his hand to his cock and rubbed himself as Joel fucked him in the ass.

“Fuck….. Uhhhh yeah!” Erick moaned again.

Richard pulled out as he told Christopher to stand up as he sat down on the couch. Christopher then positioned himself above his dick as Richard placed his hands on his hips and brought him down sharply.

“Ohhhh fuck…. Ahhh!” Christopher moaned as Richard began picking him up and down on him.

“Nghh yeah…. Fuck me!” Christopher said to him.

“Oh yeah, you want to get fucked?” Richard asked.

“Fuck me!” Christopher said louder as Richard began slamming down Chris harder and faster.

“Ahhh fuck yeah, fuck me…. Uhhh fuck” Christopher moaned.

Joel got off of the couch with Erick still on the couch as he flipped him onto his back. He then dragged him to the armrest of the couch as he shoved his dick back into his lover's ass. Erick moved the pillow that was under his ass and sat it under his head.

“Uhhh yeah…. Ahhh Erick!” Joel moaned.

“Fuck my ass harder now, goddamn it!” Erick yelled out.

“Ohhh, we may have turned you into a sex machine!” Joel said laughing.

“JUST…FUCK…MY…ASS…HARDER!!!” Erick yelled out to him.

Christopher moaned louder as Richard kept slamming the slender beauty down on him. “Uhhh fuck, ahhh yeah!” Christopher moaned as Richard laid him down next to Erick. He then pulled his dick out of him and rubbed the head of his cock around his asshole.

“Ready?” he asked.

“I don’t know, what about…” Christopher said before getting cut off by Richard.

“First time for everything,” Richard said as he shoved his cock right into his friend's ass. “Ahhh… _mierda sagrada_ … ohhh fuck!” Christopher moaned as tears came down his eyes. Richard grabbed his hips as he pumped his cock into Chris ass.

“Ohhh fuck, tight ass!” Richard moaned. Christopher turned around and saw Erick moaning as he placed his hands around his face.

Erick looked up and saw Christopher with tears in his eyes as he moved his hands up and wipes the tears off of his cheeks. Christopher then grabbed his hand and kissed each of Erick’s fingers.

“Ahhh…. uhhhh fuck!” Erick moaned as Joel slammed his dick harder into his ass as he grabbed the couch for support.

“Ohhh fuck….. Ahhh yeah Erick!” Joel moaned.

“Ohhh fuck…. Ahhh Joel….uhhhh fuck yeah!!!” Erick moaned loudly as he unexpectedly came as his juices shot upwards to Joel’s chest and landed on his legs, his chest, the outer end of his cock, and on the top of his manhood.

“Ahhh…. ohhh fuck…. uhhhh yeah!” Erick cried out as he was catching his breath. “Ohhh fuck, ahhh yeah” he said still crying for some reason.

“What’s wrong, Erick?” Christopher asked.

“Oh nothing _mano_ ,” Erick told him as he was still catching his breath.

“Then…. Ahhh fuck yeah, ohhh fuck my ass…. What were you crying for?” Christopher asked moaning while concerned.

“Oh just, enjoying Joel fucking my ass,” Erick said to him as Joel pulled out as he walked over to Erick’s face.

“Ready for some sweet, awesome MSOG action?” Joel asked Erick.

“Isn’t MSOG a Massively Scalable Online Game?” Christopher asked as all three just looked at him with the same confused bordering on amused look on their faces.

“You've got to be goddamn fucking kidding me,” Joel said out loud.

“What, what did I say?” Christopher said to him as Richard pulled out of his ass and walked over to his _lost_ friend.

“Oh my God, you really don’t know what MSOG means?” Richard said to him.

“Massively Scalable Online Game which also stands for MSOG” Christopher said.

“True, but there's another definition for MSOG” Joel told him.

“There is?” Christopher said with a confused look.

“MSOG also stands for Multiple… Shots… On...Goal” Richard said as he pointed his finger to Erick’s ass and then to his cock.

“So wait, you want Erick to take your dick that was in his ass and put it in mine?” Christopher asked.

“Well, Erick's already experienced MSOG” Joel said to him. “Kinda wish there was someone that would explain it better to you then we did, maybe someone who enjoys the MSOG action that he could be a founder for MSOG,” Richard said to him.

“Let me guess… it’s me you want” Christopher said. “First time for everything,” Richard said as he placed the head of his cock on his lips as he slowly took his cock that was in his ass into his mouth and sucked him off.

“Ohhh Salle, that’s a good _jugador_!” Richard moaned as Christopher sucked the cock that was in his ass.

He bobbed his head back and forth as Richard ran his hands through his black soft hair. “Ahhh fuck… uhhhh yeah!” Richard moaned as he was being impressed with Christopher’s oral skills.

“Ohhh fuck….oh, let Joel have a go,” Richard told him as he pulled his cock out of his mouth. He then grabbed Joel’s cock and quickly placed his dick into his mouth. “Uhhhh….. Ahhh Hayden” Jake moaned.

Erick then sat on the couch as he watched Christopher sucking off Joel’s cock as he laid back and slowly masturbated. “Ahhh yeah… ohhh!” Erick moaned as he rubbed himself faster.

“Ohhh fuck, Salle!” Joel moaned as he looked at the time and saw that it was 6 AM in the morning already.

“Let’s see, if he can handle two dicks in his mouth” Richard said as he opened Christopher’s mouth with his hands while Joel moved to the side as Richard shoved his cock into the other side of his mouth.

“Ahhh fuck….ohhh yeah!” Richard moaned as Christopher took both dicks with no problem in his mouth.

“Ohhh yeah Hayden… ahhh… fuck!” Joel moaned.

As Christopher sucked the two off, Erick continued masturbating as he inserted his middle finger into his ass. “Ohhh fuck…. Ahhh shit!” Erick moaned. He then heard some gagging sounds as both Joel and Richard pushed their dicks deep inside his mouth as he gagged on them. Christopher then pulled Richard’s cock out as he sucked off Joel.

“What the hell!” Richard said as Christopher took Joel’s cock out of his mouth and put Richard’s back into his mouth.

“Ah, he’s going back and forth on us” Joel said to him.

Christopher pushed Richard’s dick to the back of his throat as he held his dick inside his mouth for awhile as he was still making gagging noises. “Uhhh fuck….ahhh Salle!” Richard moaned as Christopher pulled his cock out of his mouth and took Joel’s dick back into his mouth.

“Oh yeah, right into your mouth!” Joel moaned as he pushed his cock deeper into his lover's mouth as well.

Joel then placed one of Chris arms over his head as he began throat fucking Christopher as he was making deep gagging sounds. His eyes started to cry out tears as Joel pushed every inch of his cock deeper into his mouth as it hit the back of his throat.

“Ahhh fuck….ahhh yeah….ohhh Salle!” Joel moaned. His face was turning into a light blue color as Richard told Joel to pull out. He did as Christopher very quickly gasped for air.

“Ahhh….holy shit….oh goodness” Hayden said between breaths.

Christopher looked over and saw that Erick was masturbating with his eyes closed as he then laid on his stomach right as he was right next to Erick’s ass. He pulled Erick’s finger out of him and slowly began licking Erick again. He opened his eyes and saw Christopher licking his ass and Joel was beside him as he took his cock into his mouth.

Richard raised Christopher’s ass up as he slowly inserted his cock into his ass as Christopher licked away at Erick as he sucked Joel’s dick. “Ahhh yeah… uhhhh fuck, Erick!” Joel moaned.

“Oh yeah, _virgen apretado_!” Richard moaned as he began fucking Christopher as he licked away at Erick.

Erick grabbed Joel’s balls and rubbed them as he bobbed back and forth on his dick. Joel then reached for his balls and started to grope his right one as he placed his other hand behind his head as he pushed his cock deeper into his mouth as he began throat fucking Erick as he did to Christopher earlier.

“Fuck yeah, take that thick meat!” Joel moaned as Erick took his dick with ease.

Richard slammed his cock harder into Christopher as he moaned while licking Erick. “Ahhh fuck…. Uhhh yeah!” Christopher moaned between licks.

“Ohhh fuck, Salle… ahhh yeah!” Richard moaned. He then smacked Christopher’s ass cheeks as he fucked him.

“Ohhhh yeah, smack that ass!” Chris moaned again.

As Erick made some gagging sounds, he didn’t feel light headed as he accepted Joel’s entire cock into his mouth as his balls was now hitting his chin as his hands were underneath his balls.

“Ohhh fuck, Monkey switch!” Joel said as he pulled his cock out of Erick’s mouth as Richard pulled out of Christopher’s ass. Richard told his two band mates to stand up for a bit as he laid on the couch as Erick lowered himself onto his cock while Christopher moved a few inches back.

Erick now was bouncing up and down on Richard’s cock while Christopher crawled back and resumed licking Erick as Joel got behind Christopher and shoved his cock into him ass.

“Uhhh fuck….that’s a big dick!” Christopher moaned.

“Ahhh yeah…. Ohhhh fuck!” Erick moaned as Richard slammed him down harder onto his dick.

“Oh Erick…..fuck yeah” Derek moaned.

Christopher was breathing in deeply as Joel rammed harder into his ass as he grabbed his hips to help. “Ahhh yeah… fuck….uhhhh!” Christopher moaned.

“Ahhh fuck….ohhh yeah… fuck his ass, you goddamn zorro!” Erick yelled out as he watched Joel fucking Christopher.

“You like watching, don’t ya?” Christopher asked him.

“You getting fucked, yeah?” Erick told him.

“Fuck… ohhh shit!” Joel moaned as he fucked away at Christopher’s asshole.

“Ohhh yeah, fuck me…. Ahhh fuck me, you friend of a zorro!” Erick said to Richard.

“Ahhh yeah Erick, uhhhh fuck yeah!” Richard moaned as he slammed harder into Erick’s ass.

Joel then told Richard to pull out of Erick and get inside Christopher as he grabbed him around his wrist with his arms as he still had Christopher on his cock. He then sat down as Christopher began riding his cock inside his ass as Richard quickly shoved his cock into Christopher’s ass as the two were now fucking him in both holes. Erick looked on as he was saddened that he wasn’t involved as Christopher looked at him.

“Hey mi amor, come over here” Christopher said to him as Erick crawled over.

“Yeah, what is it?” Erick asked.

“Get on top of me” Christopher said as Erick listened and got on top of Christopher as he faced down as he saw Richard and Joel’s cocks slamming into his holes as he began licking Christopher’s ass. “Ahhh yeah, Erick!” Christopher moaned as he resumed licking Erick’s ass.

Erick gave Christopher small but long licks on his hole as Christopher just licked away at Erick’s rosebud as he was getting fucked in both holes. “Ohhh fuck… ahhh yeah…. Fuck me amigo!” Christopher moaned out loud as he took deep breaths.

“Ahhh yeah… fucking tight ass!” Joel moaned as he slammed faster in Christopher’s ass. “Uhhh fuck…. Ahhh yeah baby!” Richard moaned.

“Ahhh fuck….. Ohhh yeah…. Fuck!” Christopher moaned in a small tone voice.

Richard unexpectedly pulled out of Christopher’s ass as he then positioned his cock into his already cock-stuffed ass.

“Ohhh fuck yeah…. Ahhh, I love your tight little ass!” Richard moaned as he got half of his cock into his ass as Christopher’s eyes opened very widely.

“Ahhh shit…..two cocks fucking my ass..yeah” Christopher moaned as more tears came down his eyes as Erick inserted his middle finger into his ass as Christopher moaned more loudly.

“Oh yeah… fuck this ass… fuck it good!” Erick said as he inserted two more fingers in Christopher’s butt.

“Uhhh fuck… ahhh yeah” Christopher cried out. The two took turns fucking Christopher’s ass as Richard stopped while Joel fucked away at his butt.

“Lord Ohhh fuck yeah… tight _chico bonito_ ass!” Joel moaned as he stopped as it was Richard’s turn. He pumped harder as he tilted his head to the side to see Christopher’s face as it was buried under Erick’s ass.

“Ahhh yeah, eat my ass, eat it!” Erick yelled out. “Ahhh yeah…. Ohhhh fuck _esto es dulce_!” Richard moaned as he slammed deeper into Christopher’s tight gripping ass. He stopped as Joel pumped faster into his ass.

“Ahhh awesome shit….. I’m coming!!!” Christopher moaned as both youths fucked harder and faster into Christopher’s ass.

“Ohhh yeah, cum for us, La Salle” Joel said to him as he fucked faster into his ass.

“Ahhh fuck, coming yet...” Richard said clenching his teeth as he slammed harder. Erick pumped his three fingers quick as he also licked Christopher as well. The fucking from both Joel, Richard and Erick as well was enough to make Christopher cum very hard.

“AHHHH FUCK YEAH…..UHHHH SHIT!” Christopher moaned out loud as he came all over Erick’s fingers and his tongue as some exploded out from the side as Christopher’s cock.

“Ohhh fuck- I can’t hold it longer!” Richard moaned.

“Yeah, cum all over his face _mano_ ” Erick said as he got off of Christopher and sat on the couch and sucked his cum-covered fingers. Richard quickly pulled out and got on top of the couch as he jerked his cock until he was ready to cum as Christopher willingly opened his mouth, waiting for his hot sperm to blast out.

“Uhhh fuck yeah… here it comes, ahhh fuck!!!” Richard moaned as he tilted his head up as his sperm shot out of his cock as it landed on Christopher’s face as some even landed directly into his mouth.

“Ohhh fuck, oh yeah” Richard said calmly with a giggle as he fell down on the couch as Erick bent down and sucked him off.

“Ahhh yeah Erick, suck that cock” Richard said as he rested his muscular arms out.

“MMM wow, my first cum shot onto my face” Christopher said as he looked down as he saw Erick bobbing his head up and down on Richard’s dick.

“Ahhh yeah, keep fucking my ass sweet!” Christopher moaned as Joel fucked faster into his ass.

“Ahhh yeah, I’m coming soon, where do you want it mi amor?” Joel said. Erick quickly took Richard’s cock out of his mouth to speak.

“Shoot your load all over his ass” Erick told Joel.

“Awesome” Joel said as he pulled Christopher off of his cock. He stood up as he told Christopher to turn around as he was now facing Erick’s face and Richard’s cock as Joel got back up onto the couch and put his cock back into Christopher’s ass once last time.

“Ohhh yeah…. Ahhh fuck that's great!” Joel moaned as he grabbed his hips for support as he began fucking him.

“Ahhh fuck…. uhhhh _bendecir al Señor_!” Christopher moaned as Erick grabbed Chris by his face and licked the cum that was left on his face off smiling. Erick went all around Christopher’s face to get each ounce of cum off of him. When he got to Christopher’s mouth, he then kissed him on the lips with cum still in Christopher’s mouth. The two swapped cum with each other as Christopher still had the cum that Richard shot into his mouth.

They swapped the cum in their mouths for awhile until Erick broke the cum swapping kiss and sucked Richard’s cock once again as Christopher moaned as Joel slammed deeper into his ass with enough force.

“Uhhh yeah…. Ohhhh La Salle yes!” Joel moaned.

“Ahhh fuck… ohhh yeah gimme all you got!” Christopher cried as Joel fucked him harder and faster as he wanted to shoot his cum all over his friend/lover's ass.

“Ohhh fuck, here’s it comes!” Joel moaned as he quickly pulled out as he stroked his cock hard as his load shot out as he painted Christopher’s plump ass white. Some landed onto his back but mostly, onto his ass as some was dripping on his butt crack.

“Oh my God” Joel said as he rubbed his cock onto the cum that was dripping right above his ass, getting the cum onto his wet dick.

Erick took Richard’s cock out of his mouth as he got up and walked over to Christopher’s cum-covered ass. He lowered himself and began licking Christopher’s cum covered ass. Erick took the cum that was on Christopher and mixed it with the cum that was still in his mouth. Erick then licked Chris ass crack as he let out a small coo sound. Then, Erick once again, licked Christopher’s ass cheeks for the last time as he took his sweet time too.

Christopher turned around to face Erick as the two instantly kissed while Erick swapped the cum around their mouths once more. After a few minutes, Erick broke the kiss and left Christopher with the cum in his mouth.

“Swallow it,” Erick, Joel, and Richard said as they saw Christopher swallowing the cum down his throat as he let out a big gulp sound when he was done.

“Oh damn, that was so freaking awesome!” Christopher said.

“Yeah, makes up for you not coming earlier” Erick said. “Well, I stayed when I got here instead of leaving so that cheered you up then mi amor,” Christopher told him.

“You really cheered me up by showing” Erick told Christopher as he patted him on his knees.

“Well, I’m a _chico bonito_ so I cheer people up,” Christopher said laughing.

Joel and Richard rested on the couch as Joel looked at the time and saw that it was exactly 4 in the morning. “Oh hey, I asked Erick this earlier and I’m going to ask you” Joel said to Christopher. “Sure, what is it?” Christopher asked. “How'd you two like to help us get back at those Unwritten Rule guys?” Joel said to them.

“How?” both Erick and Christopher said.

“I don’t know… someway. So, are you up for it?” Joel asked the two. Erick then whispered into Christopher’s ears as the two giggled like fourth graders.

“Sure, why not” the two said still giggling.

“Cool, then but it’s too late to deal with them, so how about tomorrow?” Joel asked to them.

“Yeah, I guess since we've nothing to do tomorrow” the two said.

“Great!” Joel said as he was planning a scheme to get back at those up and coming UK band.

“Hehehe, hahaha, I'll have my revenge” Joel said in his mind as Christopher and Erick got onto their mates laps and rested their heads on their chests as the two dozed off the sleep except for two of them. After checking to see if they were sleeping, Richard asked Joel, “So, what do you have plans for Caius, Fred, Reece, Jed, Boaz and Harrison?” Richard asked.

Joel told him as then, he laughed as well. “No matter who else is with them, those guys will get what’s coming to them-oh we gotta let Zabdisus know it's going down.” Joel said as the two laughed but unknown to them, the rest of the band just had their eyes closed as they overheard Joel’s plans and both Erick and Christopher smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my second CNCO story. If you want to read a follow up involving Unwritten Rule, let me know in the review section. Sorry Zabdiel did not feature much here but he will in future stories. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental.


End file.
